id5fandomcom-20200222-history
William Ellis
William Webb Ellis, also known as the Forward, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. He is a Difficulty Level 3 character. Rumor Backstory William Ellis, who was a high school student during his time at Rugby, was regarded as a good scholar and a strong football player, but was pointed out that he often challenged the bottom line of the rules of the game. In this style, he also created a new sport, Rugby Football, which is popular all over the country. But all this has nothing to do with William. People still feel that he is staying in the "high school students who run with the ball". A college graduate can only join a small club. Just when he was upset, a mysterious invitation changed the direction of life. Appearance William has dark brown skin, an athletic build, and black dreadlocks tied in a black and white striped bandanna. His eyes are black and he has a small black goatee and a short beard. William wears a black football uniform with a green number 13 on the chest. Gameplay External Traits * Rush: Carries around a rugby ball. He dashes forward with his rugby ball, but will be stunned when exhausted. The Forward's superior physique allows him to knock the hunter off balance after dashing for a short distance. If the hunter is knocked into other objects, they will be stunned for a longer period of time. * Athletic: Athletically gifted and monstrously strong. Obstacle vaulting speed is increased by 20%, and pallet pulling speed is increased by 50%. The recovery speed of hunters stunned by the Forward is decreased by 15%. * All Thumbs: Clumsy and terrible with machines. Decoding speed is decreased by 30%. * Struggle: His strong physique makes it easier for him to escape the hunter's clutches. Struggling speed is increased by 10%. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Retirement, Forward's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Diaries Entities Appearance Decoration Costume * Original * Worn Clothes * Fireman * Lava Tortoise * Deep Sea Turtle * Rash Youngster * Lucky Youngster * Champion * Knight * Lazy Mr. Bunny * Sleeping Mr. Bunny * Hermes Shoes * Meituan Takeout * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Wine Bottle * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Rugby Ball - Grayed * Rugby Ball - Colored * Forward - Silhouette * (TBA) Behavior *Agree *Hurry Back *Confused *Hush *Advance *Provoke *Shout *Lie Down *(TBA) Pets * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Wait * Snooze * Stand * (TBA) Trivia * William is based on William Webb Ellis, the alleged inventor of rugby. He also shares the exact same name as him (however, his middle name only appears in his diary.) * He was originally known as the Quarterback. * He is the most modern survivor, as a rugby football player, compared to the more historical jobs of the other survivors (doctor, lawyer, dancer, perfumer, etc.) * He is 1 of 7 survivors that have a 'secondary role' which classifies then in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) ** He is classified as both a Rescue and Contain role, Rescue appears to be his primary role while Contain is his secondary role. * William is only 1 of 3 Difficulty Level 3 characters alongside Yidhra and Burke Lapadura. Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JxOcFDwhC0 Video Introduction on the limited costume, Hermes Shoes. * (TBA) Gallery Category:Survivor Category:Male Category:Rescue Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 3